


fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.31-结局

by tltz1



Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [9]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556380
Kudos: 1





	fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.31-结局

“……所以说，你们两个就谈了这个？”  
“嗯。”  
“真是如同智力健全的成年人一样的发言，”天草微笑着评价，“两个人带着枪狭路相逢，然后互相攀比自己的恋爱对象。这个世界已经没救了，我们接下来就进入地球毁灭的世界线吧。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“这件事明明是你们教我的。”  
“嗯？”天草的声音莫名有种威胁感。  
“在一群搞事的人之间，不搞事的人是不正常的；只要大家都是恋爱脑，那所有问题都能迎刃而解。”被恋爱脑摧残得面瘫的爱德蒙完全不管他那教导主任一样的姿态，“事实证明，我们两个恋爱脑相处得很好，在没有死人的前提下完成了冰释前嫌，你应该很满意才是。”  
“我很满意，我只是觉得浪费感情。”天草向后退，靠在墙上，脸扭向一边。他看起来像一只炸毛的小型鸟，还是冬季那种圆滚滚的小小啾，散发着越过威胁直接向怨念进军的气场。  
“浪费什么感情？”  
爱德蒙一问他就不说了，把自己缩得更小，更加气鼓鼓。  
“嗯？”这次换爱德蒙若有所思，“嗯……？”  
他声音压低的时候简直像擦着人的耳膜滑过，让人脖颈一片酥麻。天草拎起自己的袍子又缩进黑色里，变成一只蹲在墙角的真正的圆球。  
“害羞了？担心都担心了，这时候害羞有用吗？”  
圆球向墙角挪了挪。  
“所以是担心我了吧？”  
圆球在墙角一动不动，假装自己是蘑菇。  
“是不是担心我担心得不知道怎么办才跑到这来装失踪的？嗯？”  
“爱德蒙，”圆球幽幽道，“你知道得了便宜还卖乖是什么意思吗？”  
“你知道掩耳盗铃是什么意思吗？”爱德蒙反问，“披上黑斗篷就能和我怼，你把它当人格分裂开关吗？”  
天草：“……”  
斗篷无声地动了动，像一只奇怪的墨斗鱼。这人又陷入奇怪的情绪里了。说实在的，爱德蒙是真的不太理解他的行为，他就不明白担心自己的爱人这件事有什么不能说的。这人坦诚和较真的点都很奇怪，行为总在十七和七十间反复横跳，他甚至能想象那张斗篷下对方的脸已经熟透了——所以说到底在害羞什么啊。  
喜欢这么简单的事有这么难开口吗？  
……对不起，有。  
天草在斗篷下默默抱头，重点倒不是“喜欢”这么个词，而是一想到自己昨天的心理活动他就有种把世界喂狗的冲动，他很认真地把人给爱德蒙送下去，很认真地担心完了，这俩人在下面互秀老婆……这不是恋爱脑，神经病都没有这么神的。  
……这种情况下再去和爱德蒙说“我昨晚超担心的”，好像有种被耍了的感觉。  
这事就离谱。

——没错，这事就离谱！  
与此同时，帕拉也是这么想的。  
他站在杜克对面，瘫着脸听完了他和爱德蒙昨夜的友好相处，觉得这俩人不愧是互相记恨，脑子都缺一块，缺得还一模一样。  
“嗯……好，我懂了，总之你们两位通过和谐友好的身体接触和亲密交流解决了你们之间的问题，”帕拉透过布莱克的走廊窗户看着布莱克的仆人整理庭院，“那么您下一步打算怎么办呢？在您已经在市内动用了火力的前提下？”  
“就算动用了火力也没死人吧。”  
“……”帕拉觉得和他的交流特别无力，在这种人眼里就算真的死人了也可以一笔带过，至于伤痛更是无关紧要。这种人带着人来了，但他看不到自己带的人，对他而言他们都是可以随便使用的消耗品，和这个世界上的绝大多数生命一样，只要能给他带来利益就行了。  
对他而言，死几个人换他和爱德蒙互怼没有任何问题。  
“您的表情很奇怪啊。”  
“不好意思，和您说话有种和我爹说话的感觉，所以不自觉肃然起敬。”不承认布莱克是贵族的绝对都是傻子，草菅人命是贵族最重要的技能，而杜克无疑学得炉火纯青。  
“是么？我怎么总觉得你看我很不顺眼？”  
“绝对没有这回事，您对我而言实在是一位充满了贵族气息的绅士。”顺便一说，老牌贵族在我眼里都不是什么好人。  
“在你有个朋友叫爱德蒙·唐泰斯的前提下？”  
“完全反了，尊敬的先生。”帕拉答得心平气和，“我和他如果存在友情，那整个世界就没有什么人能当仇敌了。我和他的关系止步于他拐了我朋友，谢谢。”  
“你这个朋友到底是谁啊！”就算已经知道是某个黑袍子了，杜克还是不爽。输给爱德蒙·唐泰斯他还可以忍，自己发起的挑战，输了也得自己受着；问题是他总觉得自己被一个自己之前完全没听说过、想都没想过的人给妨碍了，这个人出没于各个角落，甚至能背着自己和自己的爱人谈话，结果到现在他连人的正脸都没见到。  
“是智力低于平均线的助手，上天派来的裁定者，专门负责坑您的最佳恋爱脑发起人，从商到军没有他搭不上的关系，有着能让整个法国颤抖的人脉但是自己不用，很神奇的一个贫民窟居民。”  
杜克：“……”  
这怎么听都不像贫民窟居民，像幕后boss，面对他之前得先存档、和他谈话会有路线分歧的那种。  
顺便还是个未成年，还有三个星期才满法定完全民事行为能力线的那种。  
……这事就离谱！

“你这事就离谱。”另一边爱德蒙终于开始采取强制措施，按着人扒斗篷，“你觉得你躲里面有什么用吗，我从来没见过在确凿证据面前用‘我就是没有’反驳成功的罪犯！”  
“不要。”团子气鼓鼓地缩紧自己，“我在和你生气。”  
“你还会生气啊，那赶紧爬出来让我照张相纪念一下，不然我以后就和别人说你生气就会变成一堆破布。”  
“好，我生气了，哄不好的那种。”团子在他身下挣扎，如同即将被强上的良家妇女，“我委屈，呜呜呜……”  
“天草，”爱德蒙意识到这么下去会没完没了，他松开这只黑团子，坐在他对面，“要是哄不好，那我正好不哄了。”  
天草：“……”  
“哄得好吗？”  
“……你哄哄试试？”  
“我不太喜欢尝试绝对不行的事，所以我觉得我应该趁现在放弃。”  
团子快速地张开又缩紧，如同一只生气的小浣熊在炸毛：“稍微稍微有那么一点哄好的可能性。”  
“你看我像是有那个耐心赌稍微稍微一点的人吗？”  
“……你哄了就好！”团子炸毛得更厉害了，“你给我哄！像个神智健全的成年人一样给我哄！”  
“你怎么跟个女的似的。”  
“不好意思是小孩。”  
爱德蒙开始意识到事情的严重性了。这人好像是真的非常不爽于他们昨晚的操作——难道他们两个非要见血才能让他觉得不浪费吗！  
“你能不能先和我细致地说一说你气什么？气我没挂彩就回来了？我觉得这个肯定不构成你生气的理由。”  
“……”天草慢慢从团子里冒了出来，像汤圆的馅，“爱德蒙，你是不是觉得昨晚的事只有你们两个参与了？”  
“还有你。”  
“不止我。能构成枪战双方的那么一群人都在。他们所有人的战斗都是因为你们两个想搞事，结果你们两个就这么解决了。我觉得这种行为和弱智都搭不上边，你只是简单地觉得他们死了也那样——”  
爱德蒙抬手按住了他的嘴，指腹压在他嘴唇上。已经升起的太阳将阳光洒遍大地，但因为低矮的屋门，屋子里依旧阴暗狭窄。他整个人就浸透在阴影里，即使阳光就离他不足半米。  
“但是怎么办呢？”爱德蒙反问他，“我知道，所以呢？我要跪下来哭着说我对不起你们？哭有用么？道歉有用么？我该做的是用正确的、合适的方式去补偿他们。我不需要痛苦，也不需要愤怒……我会做重要的事，而这所有的事里，没有一项是为他们悲伤。”  
“……”天草，“是吗？”  
“啊啊。要不你来替我悲伤？”爱德蒙慢慢站起身，向门口走去。光一点点舔过他的腿，擦着衣摆，将他黑色的身影照亮；天草缩在黑暗里，望着他的身影。  
恶鬼行于日光，信徒坐于阴影。  
“我来替你？”  
“那我实说了？我不悲伤。因为别人而悲伤的能力，我已经扔掉好久了。”他掏出打火机，咔哒咔哒的地玩——烟在昨晚和杜克一人一根地抽完了，“我做不到悲伤。如果你希望我悲伤，那只能你来替我了。”  
他停下脚步，转过身，面容因自身的阴影模糊不清。  
“天草，经历过很多事情后还能保有对别人的同情是一种很罕见的天赋。我不是不怜悯他们，我只是做不到‘同情’——他们的感情与我不互通。我沉浸在我自己的感受里，没有办法去读懂他们。如果你一定要我因他们产生感情，我会说不好意思，我所有的眼泪都被我父母带进棺材里了。”  
天草抱起膝盖，没有再吭声。  
好像有一道墙突然挡在他们之间，光与影的分界线是两个世界的界限，他们各自站在各自的世界里，审视彼此，也审视自己。  
爱德蒙简直觉得这道墙无法跨越了。  
漫长、艰难，他们之间隔着的是岁月。总有年轻人辩称说时间是可以跨越的，他们以那颗尚未被熄灭的心不断努力，贬斥前行者的停留；他们不相信热情可以耗尽，也不相信时间会变得无聊而令人发指。他们以为热情不可熄灭，他们以为喜欢是一件太过简单的事。  
爱德蒙就站在这边看着他，等着他。  
“爱德蒙，”天草突然笑了，“你觉得人的情感是什么啊？你觉得是有限度的、可以被瓜分的东西吗？”  
“对大多数人而言是的。你可以不理解，因为你不是。”  
“好。”天草爬起来，快步越过那道界限，在他面前抬起头，用金色的眸子注视他。即使没进他的阴影里，那双眼也像在发光。  
“那就我来代替。如果你看不到，我替你去看。如果你无法感受，我替你感受。一个人无法做到太多，那我来补全你的生命。你说这天赋是稀有的，那我相信，神将不同的稀有赐给不同的人，然后让他们相爱。”  
“我是你的助手，对吧，侦探先生？”

尼古拉在仆人整理的损失表上签名，字体是漂亮的花体，但因为手指在抖而显得像幼儿画。  
他一想到他在这整理报表，他主人在和东洋小混蛋谈恋爱，他就浑身不爽。  
尤其是那个小混蛋虽然嘴不甜，但真的想撩人的时候撩得要命，人类就没办法和这种人对抗，他能给出一千个一万个你喜欢他的理由，所有的困难都能被这个人跨过，所有其他人需要纠结一生的问题他都能快速地给出答案——就像神父。  
充满智慧的朋友，仁慈的救赎者，神的仆从——不，归根结底，那是个温柔而坚强的人。他能包容你的懦弱，能看到你的自卑，能拥抱你的不安，能指出你的问题，也能给出解决的方法。在他眼里没有无法越过的围墙，心墙再高，也无法遮挡包纳世界的灵魂。  
他把自己的名字画完，扔下笔，开始哀悼自己的爱情。

“唔——”  
天草被爱德蒙按在墙上，壁咚直接升级强吻，复仇鬼在他唇间翻搅，双瞳直视着他的眼睛；他们的颜色混在一起，黑与白纠缠着，一切都随着窒息变得模糊。  
“你是疯子。”爱德蒙喃喃道，“你绝对是疯子。为什么你、为什么偏偏、”他快速地呼吸着，将对方从墙上又拉进自己怀里，受不了，明明想揍他一顿说你想清楚问题就摆在这，告诉他有一天你会累这个世界没有那么多亲亲我我就能解决的事；但天草直接横跨了问题，他就在那里，坚定到你无法反驳，你想用你的经验说人的爱与热情都会消磨，而天草告诉你，那就想办法填补。  
喜欢，爱。  
对世界的爱，对人本身的爱。  
当一个人的爱已经太广阔，你的话就无法说出口。他就是那种人，走进深渊是为了照亮黑暗，不是没想过沉沦，而是在直面了那份可能后依旧说，抓住我的手，分走我的光，我们不需要走出这深渊，我们将直接在深渊中建立城堡。  
他吻他，感受他的温度，那份光照在他身上，在黑暗中比阳光更耀眼。  
“天草……我……”  
“我明白。您经历得比我多，您看到的比我远。我明白，您走过的路在告诉您很多我还不能理解、也无法认可的东西。年轻人不听长辈的话，然后有那么一两个发现了新的世界，其他人碰壁十年后成为自己讨厌的长辈。人是会变的，会在成长中获得和丢弃很多东西。所以您怀疑我再正常不过。但是啊……”  
他的手搭在他发间，安抚他的后颈。  
“请不要说自己的不是。这一切没有任何一件事需要怪罪您，如果您并不感到悲伤，那就当成这不是对您而言的‘重要’就好。我明白的，我已经感受过，您是温柔的、明白如何尊重别人的、即使是复仇也不会卷入无辜者的人。您的心并不是干涸的，所以请不要这么说。不要说伤害自己的话。”  
“……你好麻烦。”  
天草用下巴蹭蹭他的肩膀，无声地笑着。爱德蒙看不到，但能感觉到。他的温度、他的心跳、他身上散发的令人心安的气息。一切的信息汇聚成天草时贞这个人，在他面前的，一切都是。  
“你到底喜欢我什么啊……”  
爱德蒙这么说，却并不像听回答。他也笑起来，嘴角慢慢往上挑，然后渐渐压不住笑声。心里很轻松，好像不是因为解决了什么，仅仅是因为这样的、黑暗中的拥抱。  
“饭票。”天草答得干脆利落，“真是的，侦探先生，你居然问我为什么喜欢一个贵族？你除了脾气怪点有什么缺点么？”  
“好好说话。”  
“……”天草叹了口气，声音很轻。  
“您那个时候，是不是建议凡诺登先生接受他儿子的恋情？”  
“所以呢？”  
“没什么。就是觉得，会一边说‘我可没兴趣管贵族的闲事’一边干涉别人家事的，恐怕这个世界上也就只有您了。”他咬了咬他的发丝，慢悠悠地开始说奇怪的事：  
“我真的不建议您在这做爱，会着凉的。”

“先容许我说个对不起。”天草被按在墙上，在他的臂弯里对他笑得轻松愉快，“之前和您生气，不好意思。”  
“你那是撒娇吧。”侦探先生直接指出真相，“哄哄你？小猫咪吃饭饭？不气气？”  
天草被他的用词弄得一激灵，这话从爱德蒙嘴里说出来就有种诡异感，如同你那每天走路带风、不给你哪怕一个正眼的高冷老师突然在你面前表演小猫的暖心奶爸，给你的感觉除了人性复杂就是哎呦我靠。  
“怎么了？你以为我要怎么哄你？”  
“其实我就是比较好奇您会怎么哄我……”天草一边说一边试图弯腰从他手下溜走，“毕竟能让您哄我的机会比较少，得好好把握——呃——”他被爱德蒙按回墙上，头顶爱德蒙的眼神比较危险，“但是也确实觉得比较有问题嘛，所以——”  
“所以之前你在哭什么？”  
天草：“……”  
对不起，不想解释，我已经深刻意识到了我自己的浪费感情，你们杰出而可怕的恋爱脑拯救世界的操作让我感到困惑和迷醉，我已经完全不想再谈论这个问题了。  
“除了把我的药换了，你还干了什么？”  
“呃……”  
跟着帕拉深入敌后，一声不吭直接见了你敌人的暗恋对象，和他促膝长谈复仇鬼这一生物的难搞，最后还和他达成了和平稳定互不复仇协约，虽然随着你们两个的恋爱脑操作这一切都已经喂了狗，但说出来之后好像还是会被压着肩膀命令“以后少往危险的地方去”。  
不可能的，天草脑子里就没有过让爱德蒙去搞事、他自己留在安全地带这种可能性，说到底，他们两个谁才是系统学习过怎么打架的人啊。  
“天草，”爱德蒙若有所思道，“你是不是真的想在这一起着凉？”

拉莱尔·布莱克是个生存专家。这句话的意思是，他是从二战战场上退下来的、真正的老兵。  
那时候战争还没结束，政府的管控力度有限，不管是什么交易都处于半个无政府状态，只要能从军队眼皮下走过就能险中求富贵。那时候拉莱尔是个正儿八经的军官，而且不是法国的，是德国的。德国当时处于完全的法西斯状态，满脑子希特勒万岁的年轻人就这么踏上战场，拉莱尔也是其中一员猛将。他从德国往外走，在异国的土地上前进，和同伴一起放声高歌，仿佛世界唾手可得。  
直到他沾手了毒品贸易，金钱顿时腐化了他的灵魂，他觉得希特勒算个吊，他打这么多次，功勋都没有毒品值钱。  
好歹是被洗脑过的人，他受的法西斯洗脑还是挣扎了一下，但就在这时候他看到一只鸽子——很奇怪，战争中哪来的鸽子——他一枪给了这只信鸽一个重伤，然后从它腿上扯下了一封信。  
那并不是敌军的传信，而是一个生活在法国的孩子幼稚可笑的话语。幼稚到通篇都是钱，“想要赚钱啊”“就算杀了别人也要赚钱啊”“要是能有钱就好了啊”——满满当当写了钱的重要和人不能没有钱的理由，硬生生敲碎了法西斯洗脑的挣扎。  
没人知道为什么一只鸽子能飞到他面前，有些事简直就像命运在开玩笑——就像神的指引。拉莱尔从那一刻背叛了德国，和一个十岁孩子开始进行共同的毒品贸易，然后踩着无数尸骨走到今天，更名改姓变成一个法国人。他和杜克·布莱克没有一个好东西，硬要说的话，他更糟一点。  
两天前，天草就坐在他面前听他讲这些，听得冷汗从后颈流到腰背。对方的腿不支持对方在这里一拳把他打死，按理讲，作为年轻力壮的一方他完全不需要害怕——但是他不想听这种“恶魔做了更恶的事结果混得很好”的故事。  
怎么想怎么难受，他把从小培养他的教官枪杀都要从这种事里逃开，而面前这个人不仅不，还直接走入了更黑暗的地方，并且和另一个黑暗的人抱团取暖。他们确实只是在乱世中谋求一点自己的利益，但这一点就意味着要剥夺太多别人的东西。  
天草没办法指责他们什么，所以他更不舒服。即使所有的道德法规都摆在那里，但说实在的，天草自己杀自己教官也绝对是违法的——至于哪国的法，他逃过了日本的法，面前这人也逃过了德国和法国的法，两个都是逍遥法外，谁都可以有立场骂他，天草绝对没有。  
仇恨是一条链，除去第一环，链上的每一个人都没有从道义上指责别人的理由。  
可第一环到底是什么？  
“那孩子需要钱。他的父母身患重病，战争让他们失去了工作，两个年幼的孩子更没办法获得生存物资。就算杀了别人也想活下去，你懂这种感受吗？”  
“……懂得有点离谱，不提也罢。”要是不想活下去他杀什么教官。  
“嗯嗯，然后就杀人杀习惯啦！”  
天草：“……”  
“很好玩是吧？就算是为了活下去当一刻的坏人，也没办法再变回好人了。人的欲望会膨胀，有了一次简单直接解决问题的方法，就会想要第二次了。而且，好人这种生物，本来就不是可以说‘我先当一天坏人再当回来’的东西吧？”  
不知为什么，天草脑海里浮现一句话。  
以前我没得选，现在我也不想当个好人。  
当好人是件又累又麻烦的事，何况是当一辈子的好人。太难了，所以干脆当坏人吧，只要说着“因为我是个坏人啊”，所有的问题就都解决了。  
“我不太清楚。我觉得我本质上也不是什么好人，所以我不参与这个话题了。”  
“你不是医生吗？”  
“你不说我都忘了。”这句话莫名有种藏着刀的感觉，好像很虐心，仔细想想又没什么问题。战争来了谁都是战士，战争走了，却总有人再也回不去。  
“你害怕战争吗？”  
“战争能带来什么？”天草反问。  
不知道。战争是一场盛大的死亡游戏，从那里走出的人一无所有，反而是中途逃离的人苟活至终。  
“我不记得我的战友、我的上司、我的下属甚至我的亲人。我在战争中负责抢夺别人的生命，我在贸易中同样。所以当我跳出去用自己的命挡在他身前的时候，我想这就是了，专业的洗脑没让我把这条命给希特勒，钱都到了我手里的时候，我却愿意把这条命给他。你呢？”  
“我的战友大概都死了。”天草干巴巴地回答。  
“恨吗？”  
“恨，但是不太清楚该恨谁。”  
“所以能干脆利落地去仇恨别人的人太幸福了？”  
“不幸福。恨是不可能带来幸福的，硬要说的话，像我这样干脆仇视日本法西斯政府还好点，反正它已经倒了。”  
拉莱尔就看着他吃吃地笑，就像所有看着晚辈的长辈那样。他们的路明明不在一起，但天草就是能感觉到他们之间的那条线。他们是有谈话的基础的，正因如此，他们现在能坐在这里，作为两个针锋相对的复仇鬼的爱人谈话。  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯，”拉莱尔突兀地问，“你喜欢他什么？”  
“饶了我吧，你非要问我的话，我就告诉你我喜欢崖上之鹰、山间之豹，喜欢照着泉水的月光和松林间的风。”  
“我懂了，”和他隔着东西文化圈壁垒的人却回答他，“你喜欢和你一样温柔的人，即使他对某些人是个复仇鬼——不，正因为他对某些人是个复仇鬼。你喜欢能与你互相支撑的人，你们之间有一种利益关系。”  
“是雇佣关系。”天草无意义地回答，“大概……不，也不能这么说……我觉得我就没有什么‘喜欢的类型’，看对眼就是看对眼了，而且侦探先生他就是很可爱……”  
“我觉得我听到了奇怪的关键词。”  
“……有时候惹他生气真的挺好玩的。”天草暴露了一点更加奇怪的属性，“怎么说……一个喜欢独来独往、口口声声都是复仇，结果对别人挺绅士、能帮忙的时候也不怎么抗拒，着急起来会有点炸毛的人……就是很可爱啊？一边好像随时会烧死你，一边还挺好欺负的……”  
“你的可爱和好欺负的定义好像和一般人不太一样吧？”  
“反正他也觉得我可爱，扯平了。”确实不是一般人的天草问心无愧，“人活着最重要的就是搞事，事都没得搞了，那人就废了。”  
“不知道为什么你说得我有点心动。”拉莱尔现学现卖地搞事。  
“泡你自己家的去。”  
“看他一边对我嘘寒问暖一边还要假装不爱我、怕我讨厌同性恋的样子不是很好玩吗？”  
天草：“……”

“等一下。”爱德蒙把上面那幅回忆景象撕碎，“你有什么立场说我恋爱脑？你们俩也拐到恋爱问题上去了，而且已经在作为重点话题谈了吧？”  
“我们俩本来就是在谈作为爱人的复仇终止，所以肯定要谈恋爱问题……实际上是拐到搞事上去了？他那个人也完全是一肚子坏水……”  
“那么，关于你们谈的恋爱问题……我很好欺负，很炸毛，很可爱？”  
天草很想说爱德蒙现在的阴森表情在他眼里就很可爱，奈何命要紧，他有点怕一会下不来床。  
“‘也’一肚子坏水？还有谁一肚子坏水？这就是你一边给我打工披着怪盗皮耍我的理由？”  
……仿佛能听到火焰积蓄的声音。一肚子坏水的天草再一次试图观察自己和对方间这狭小距离中可能的逃生通道，一无所获。  
“我们之间是利益、雇佣关系？”  
“这个，”天草小心地反驳了一句，“在你向我求婚之前都是。”  
“好，结婚吧。”  
天草：“……”  
你的注意重点和应答速度怎么都像我跳剧本了一样！  
“现在直接去领证，领完证跟我回家，我们继续讨论问题。”爱德蒙说得不容置喙，天草的那句“什么时候同性能扯证了”在嘴里转了转，到底没转出来——别说和同性扯证了，只要爱德蒙想，他能办到这个国家的任何一种证明，贵族的交际圈有时候就是很扯，一张结婚证还是好办的。  
要是平时，他懒得和爱德蒙说什么不要公权私用，反正贵族没几个不私用的；但是事情已经涉及到他要被强制结婚了……天草看着爱德蒙的眼睛，艰难道：“三个星期。”  
……请您稍微捡一下您说“我觉得和未成年人不太好”时的良心！您用这个理由拒绝了我五百字的表白！  
“床都上了管什么三星期。”爱德蒙冷酷无情没有良心，“你不想和我领证？”  
“您给我点时间让我把您跳的剧本走完……”尤其是稍微给我点时间让我正确认知一下“您在对我求婚”这件事。刚才明明在谈我深入敌后，怎么这么一会就转恋爱小剧场，甚至剧情突飞猛进——东洋人适应不能，只有你们法国人玩得来。  
“没跳任何剧本，还晚了。本来我七天前就该和你求婚，是你不让我说‘回来就’这种话的。”  
“您看，不立旗的仗打起来就是稳。”天草第三次试图逃跑，直接被爱德蒙拎着衣领拽回来，“主要是，求婚这个事，是不是有点突兀……您不觉得在贫民窟求婚这事很……呃……”  
“初遇表白都在这，求婚为什么不能在这。”  
天草被他噎得说不出话，贫民窟还真就是一多事之地，发展线索一样贯穿全文。他的胃都在隐隐作痛，爱德蒙可以不要良心，他不能不要，他总觉得没成年扯证有种像是背叛教诲的感觉，就算教他这种事的人已经被他亲手枪决了。  
“……申请场外援助。”  
“没有那种东西。”  
“有的，我去帕拉的医院上班的时候，帕拉顺便在法律上给我弄了个身份，然后他就成了我的监护人。”

监护人帕拉在和朋友比利吵架。  
作为昨天贫民窟炸楼行动的领导人，比利一边转手枪一边表示“就算剁了我还有贫民窟，杀死我一个站起千万个，不解决经济发展的不均衡就别想解决问题”，而帕拉表示“我问你这种问题了吗我问的是你为什么要参与”。  
“好玩啊。”比利一句话揭示了天草肚子里的坏水哪来的，“人活着就是为了搞事，事都搞不了，你还想搞人？”  
“……我为什么要搞人？”  
“你真是个好人。”  
莫明其妙就成了好人的帕拉在布莱克的走廊上继续看窗外，觉得自己特别想跳下去。他本来想说“这种事赶紧把自己摘干净，小心有人找爱德蒙和天草的麻烦”，结果他发现比利可能巴不得有人这么干，枪都准备好了，就等着别人找麻烦呢。  
“你真是个好人。”比利又感慨了一次，“本来和你没什么关系。”  
“我自己家的孩子怎么就和我没关系，我是他的法定监护人好吗——”帕拉手里突然被塞了一个对讲机，尼古拉黑着脸盯他：“主人找你。”  
“伯爵先生？”  
“嗯。”爱德蒙的声音从对讲机里传出，“给个许可，我要和你的被监护对象领证。”  
“领什么？”  
“领证，结婚证。”  
“求婚了吗？”帕拉以炼金术士那不走寻常路的逻辑问。  
“你在废什么话。”  
“我不做好人了，我要搞事。”帕拉阴森地回答，“我没听见的就不叫求婚，重求。”

爱德蒙本着一颗砸了对讲机的心望向天草，天草慢慢往后缩，在墙角退无可退，只能重新试图缩进怪盗黑袍。  
“嫁给我吧。”  
“你当天草是女生吗，给我换个用词。”  
“……娶了我吧？”  
“不真诚。”  
“……我喜欢你，娶了我吧。”  
“没情调。”  
“帕拉塞尔苏斯我警告你，”天草抱着黑袍看爱德蒙的脸色越来越黑，一边在心里确认这个人生气起来就是很可爱，一边凑到对讲机边，“最后一次，爱答应不答应，你别逼我把你爹列成调查对象——”  
天草抬头亲了亲他的侧脸。  
“我喜欢你，娶了我吧。”  
……仔细想想也没什么跨不过去的槛，都说了这么教他的人已经被他枪决了，说到底他就是被这个发展吓到了，这一会也算是回过味来，意识到这是个完全不能错过的大好机会。  
爱德蒙·唐泰斯，跳楼大甩卖，仅此一家，后会无期。  
……而且，把对讲机掉到地上的侦探先生，谁错过谁傻逼。

在所有事件归于完美的he前，还有一件不大不小的事要解决。  
天草觉得自己该拿花来，但是爱德蒙没有允许。他们就站在那里，像两个宿醉的流浪汉在盯着某个引起他兴趣的东西发呆。并不严肃、甚至两个人都没有任何悲伤的神色，即使他们在注视墓碑。  
灰色的石碑，黑色字迹书写的名字，十字的装饰——和周围的墓碑一样。这是公墓，他们死的时候爱德蒙没有任何能力将他们安葬在更独特的地方，家族的墓地被关闭，他们议论着唐泰斯的贵族封号，那时候甚至没几个人知道他还活着。  
最后他们被葬在公墓里，说不上是巧合还是神之敌意地和曾经布莱克的家主、杜克的哥哥葬在同一片陵园。布莱克不是老贵族，没有家族的坟墓；唐泰斯是老贵族，但也没躺进家族的坟墓。  
挺有意思。  
两边的无辜者躺在一起了，杀人的都还活着。  
天草就在爱德蒙身边看天，星光让陵园显得如同另一个世界。会在晚上来陵园的 人很少，就算葬的是亲人，夜晚的陵园也让人总觉得有别的什么在行动。那些幽灵藏匿在墓地间，白色的影子飘动在生与死的夹缝，时刻准备着将某些人拖入他们所在的深渊。  
“你还记得凡诺登家的闹鬼么？”  
“嗯？当然啊。”  
“仔细想想我们算是从那时候才正式互相认识吧？”  
“认识到我的智商在平均线以下？”天草不介意开玩笑。就算是在陵墓前他也不介意。他觉得无所谓，觉得在意这些没什么意义，甚至觉得要是爱德蒙的父母还活着，他和爱德蒙根本不会相识——人是由过往汇聚而成的生物。无论是好事还是坏事，无论是生还是死。  
过往汇聚成现在的人，喜悦与悲伤都留下了它的刻痕。  
“坟墓和周围的坟墓一样啊。”爱德蒙完全没有跟着他说下去，另起了话题，“他们活着的时候，这片陵园里埋葬的所有人都要对他们毕恭毕敬；他们死了，好像也不过就是那么回事。”  
能怎么回事呢。  
死亡不就是那么回事么。  
人活着的时候各有不同，但死就是死，死了就是什么都没了。  
“……真奇怪。明明是不同的人，结果归于同样的结局了。”  
“我们是不同的人，您想和我归于同样的结局么？”天草像在回答他又像在开导他。爱德蒙觉得自己不怎么需要开导，他并不痛苦，也不愤怒。他来过这里无数次，他早就有了把他们迁到自家陵园里的能力，但他不想。他觉得那才是真正无聊的事，因为死就是死，什么都没了，也没必要再去挪动区区一座坟墓。  
天草就在他身边，夜风吹起他们的衣摆。  
他望着他们的墓碑。父母和哥哥。嫂子的尸体被她的父母带走了，这于礼不合，但贵族没道理让自己的女儿葬在不属于贵族的地方。她的墓碑会被照顾得很好，每天会有仆人细心打扫、摆上美丽的鲜花。她不需要留在这冰冷的地方看一个个扫墓的平民走过。  
爱德蒙想起她和大哥在教堂里互换戒指、宣誓忠诚，直到死亡将他们分开。  
未来的事总有太多的变数。说不好、说不准，让人一想到那漫长的时间就心脏发疼。  
“你怕鬼么？”  
“怕一部分。”天草在他母亲的墓前蹲下，像要分辨那些字迹般将脸贴近墓碑，“不过现在没那么怕了。一想到就算我想死，您也会把我的药换成酒，我就没那么怕了。就像现在，我甚至敢假传他们的话语哦？”  
“他们说什么？”  
“她说你个丢人玩意赶紧滚，别妨碍她睡觉。她在地底下好好的，不需要你在这添堵。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“正常人不该说‘她说她爱你’吗？”  
“她说你个让她抱不成孙子的丢人玩意赶紧滚出这个家，唐泰斯这个姓氏就断代吧，你晚个七八十年再去找她，她不想见你。”  
爱德蒙从后方靠近他，在他身边蹲下身，将耳朵靠近坟墓。坟墓当然不会说话，石块沉默地立着，黑暗中只有星光。  
“……唔。她说你个多半没办法生孙子的玩意赶紧回去多上几次床，万一呢？”  
“好，我回去就把你家床上了。”天草对答如流，“需要我给它准备点新生儿床单之类的吗？”  
“要脸？”  
“要饭。”  
爱德蒙都快忘了他曾经是为了免费饭票才来他家蹭吃蹭喝当什么混蛋助手的。人总是很奇怪，走着走着就会忘了一开始想做什么——甚至，走着走着就发现，原本只是想要擦肩而过的人就这么变成了生命中的重要环节，重要到你想把你生命的线条弯成弹簧和他缠在一起，永不分离。  
“天草……”  
他在自己父母坟前的时候还没什么情绪波动。他看了太多次了，日复一日地警告自己不能忘记仇恨，而正如他说的，大多数人的情感很有限，做不到一次拥有太多的想法，也做不到长久地维持一段感情。爱和恨都像是一种激情，激情衰退后，只留下疲惫和无尽的沉默。  
但当他靠在天草肩上时，他意识到有些感情不是。有的爱是激情，像火焰燃烧、燃尽便只留灰痕；有的爱却是水，水漫过的地方，一切都安心得让人想要沉眠。  
那是一种可以延续的东西，它根本不需要人去逼迫自己发疯，恰恰相反，它会治愈已经疲惫不堪的灵魂。  
心脏在温柔地跳动，身边的少年偏头抵在他头顶侧面，长发覆盖了他的视线。  
“爱德蒙。”  
他有点想睡觉了。  
“爱德蒙。”  
“没出诈尸之类的大事别烦我。”  
天草看着面前绝对不会跳起来惹事的石碑，抬手揽住爱德蒙的肩。这人靠着他的时候好像能完全忘了自己的头疼，就这么倚着他、在星夜和寒露中落入沉眠。  
天草抱着爱德蒙，坐在坟墓前，看着遥远的星空。  
没有树影，没有杂草，些微的青苔藏在墓碑下，像坟墓里的生命对这个世界伸出绿色的、温柔的手。月亮只有一半，与群星一同在天空发光；群星是自己在燃烧，而月亮的光反射着太阳。  
但都一样。清一色的明亮。  
“爱德蒙？”  
爱德蒙没理他，呼吸已经变沉，天草的体温好像让他格外安心，到底什么人能在墓地放心地睡呢——天草笑了笑，直接将人抱起来，让他的头部靠在自己心口。  
“抱歉，您的儿子、您的弟弟就这么被我拐走了。如果各位真的有什么异议，也欢迎诈尸找我，我就和他住在一起。我确实没办法给他一个孩子，但我能给他他自己的家——啊，那也是我的家。我们很喜欢我们的家，即使只有我们两个也一样。”  
他抱着爱德蒙回家，从天黑走到天亮，露水沾染衣衫、寒夜浸透长发。但没关系。他知道自己能带他回家，就像知道天会亮，知道夜晚会终结、阳光会再一次照亮这大地。就像他知道爱德蒙会在难得的示弱后继续当他的侦探先生，他们依旧是吵吵闹闹的不走常路的侦探和智商成迷的助手，生活会继续，无论人是否喜欢。  
他们喜欢他们的家，即使只有他们两个。  
天草在房门前停下脚步，尼古拉靠着廊柱等在那里，看起来等了一晚上，整个人昏昏欲睡的，脑袋不断往下沉；比利靠在他对面，一边嘟囔着“天草卷莎士比亚”这种已经歪到异世界的“菜名”，一边和他一样脑袋沉得小鸡啄米。帕拉作为唯一维持清醒的人靠着门，带着严重的低气压问他：“回来了？”  
“嗯，我回来了。”天草无视他的气压，笑眯眯地回答。  
他们喜欢他们的家，何况不止他们两个。  
尼古拉猛地睁眼，看清他们之后就像个僵尸一样僵着身体歪歪斜斜地进屋，临走前顺走了比利和帕拉，三个困得想哭的人终于回到了自己的卧室，而天草顺理成章地抱着爱德蒙直接走进主卧，将人放在那张属于家主的床上。  
“好了，到家了。死人见过了，活人也见过了；但是天亮得也差不多了。人总要醒的，无论是从夜里，还是从某种情感里。这个世界上没有不会变的东西，只是人能让它维持得久一点，再久一点，久到真正不需要维持的时候……你觉得呢，侦探先生？”  
在他旁边沉睡的人当然不会回答他。天草慢慢贴近他，俯在他身上、双臂撑在他身体两边，注视他的睡颜。他的帽子没有摘，此时被压得乱七八糟，看起来很难再恢复原本的形状。略显苍白的皮肤在他眼前因呼吸轻轻起伏，部分血管在皮肤下若隐若现，显出一点蓝紫色。天草舔他，从唇瓣到锁骨，一点点用唇舌去抚弄，让那具身体染上他的温度。  
“之后该怎么办呢？贝西丝小姐的话，肯定是要自己想办法工作的，虽然留下来当女仆可能也不错。那位小布莱克大概要被科威尔带回去，比利……比利本来就在贫民窟，最多就是回去，不会有什么问题的。帕拉有自己的家族，也许你们会长时间地维持联系。尼古拉的话……啊，说不好呢。感觉他无论是留下还是离开都有充分的理由，嗯……那就这样吧。一切都让他自己去选就好了，毕竟人是活着的，选择得靠人自己来做才行。”  
“你是不是漏了最重要的人？”闭着眼的爱德蒙突然开口，而天草答得漫不经心：“当然没有。我想了很久了，我觉得为了你那可怜的良心，我必须再拖三个星期再和你上床。”  
“……你最好做好三个星期后被我搞得想死的准备。”  
“哇啊，真残忍。”天草嘴上这么说着，身体直接窝进了他的被窝，两个人都没脱衣服，就这么互相靠着，“爱德蒙。”  
“嗯？”  
“爱德蒙。”他的声音变得更像呢喃，“你要是真的想强奸，我大概没办法抵抗的。”  
“我是那种人么？”爱德蒙拎过被子把两个人包在一起，“脑子里都是什么，三个星期就三个星期，你当谁忍不住？”  
天草就看着他笑，笑得他头皮发炸莫名其妙。  
“我在想，前两次您可没忍。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“那你知道我在想什么？”  
“前两次我没拒绝您？”  
“我在想你不愧是怪盗，你怎么这么能熬，到底睡不睡给个准话，我要困死了。”  
天草：“……”  
他算是懂了，这个世界上最能抑制欲望的不是良心，是困。饱暖才能斯淫欲，困才是最要命的东西。  
顺便他还懂了，他抱人抱了这一路，爱德蒙也绝对醒了一路。  
全家熬夜，爽。  
“你睡不睡！”  
天草歪头在爱德蒙身上点火，爱德蒙越困他越不急，舌尖在他锁骨摩挲，甚至一点点往下移到心口，用舌面去触碰乳头。不急不缓的动作让人想起温泉，舒适又困倦，情欲反而没那么清晰。爱德蒙闭着眼，天草越碰他他越困，到最后完全是迷迷糊糊任由施为——他倒不怎么怕天草把他上了，他本人不怎么介意，但天草好像一点都没那个意思。  
“……你真不困？”  
“不困。”天草睁着不断打架的眼皮，“你先睡。”  
爱德蒙就睡，也不管到底脱没脱外衣，直接就照着昏迷走。天草一直看着，等他的呼吸变得平稳。阳光照进室内，但整个宅邸没有人会管它。他们各自睡着，为了更好地去应对这个天明。  
天草在他身边躺下，抱紧他的身体。  
他再一次地在脑海中面对他的教官，火焰和黑烟是整个世界的背景，他和教官坐在两叠尸体上向着彼此笑。笑着笑着，教官低下头，胸口多了个弹孔。  
可他看着那具尸体，并没有停止笑意。  
大概很多人都会觉得他是个疯子。他自己也这么觉得。从战场上活下来的人好像都是疯子，灾难会一次次在他们心里上演，但总有一天，一切会变得不再那么难以忍受。有家人，有归宿，有愿意为之活下去的事物，因此曾经直面的死亡也不再令人绝望。  
“咕，咕。”  
有什么东西敲着窗玻璃，天草把自己拖起来，看到晨光中有只鸽子立在窗外，小小的一只，绑着信，像太久之前的战场上，那个德国军官接到法国孩子的邮件——但现在背景不是战场，而是法国再一次亮起的天空。  
他解下信件，拉莱尔·布莱克告诉他，他和杜克已经离开了法国：他的腿恢复期还没过，但手术很成功，在家调养也没有问题。他们会前往大洋彼岸的加拿大，也许永远都不会再见面。他说祝你们平安，而天草把信塞回鸽子腿上作为给他们的回答。  
并不想祝他们平安，但也没什么值得辱骂他们的立场。至少，他们还活着未必不是好事，只要他们再惹一点动静，爱德蒙就随时准备着再次与他们相对。  
而天草——  
天草溜回床上，再一次抱紧自己的爱人，在脑海里抹去了教官的脸。  
终于可以睡了。

约稿https://tltz1.lofter.com/post/1ed0e314_1c633061f  
目录集合https://ao3.pw/works/25030825  
翻墙的直接用ao3域名就行


End file.
